


Your Love Is What Destroyed Me

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: "Killing me would result in your own demise.""You've already destroyed me."





	Your Love Is What Destroyed Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everything is the same except Starkiller Base doesn't explode immediately so there's time for all this drama.

When Hux spotted a black figure collapsed among the snow, he rushed to it. But when Kylo Ren came into view, time slowed down. It didn’t matter that the ground rumbled beneath Hux’s feet, the planet threatening to explode at any moment. He stared at Kylo for a moment, unsure of what emotion he was feeling. He walked closer and, unthinkingly, straddled him. Kylo didn’t move an inch. His labored breathing could barely be heard above the rumbling of Starkiller Base. Hux’s hand ghosted around his face, tracing the fresh scar. His hands moved lower, brushing against Kylo’s chin and landing gently on his throat. Kylo still didn’t move.

As Hux looked at him, memories came back unbidden. He remembered the first time they actually smiled in each other’s presence and how it quickly devolved into laughter. He remembered the first time they kissed, slow and unsure, and the second time, hurried and desperate. He remembered how it felt to be a tangle of limbs in bed and how it felt to simply lie there, basking in the afterglow. Then he remembered how the annoyance crept in, how it slowly morphed into anger and then a white hot fury. He remembered the loneliness, the sleepless nights, and the resentment. He didn’t even notice that he was tightening his grip until he heard Kylo cough weakly beneath him. 

Hux began to shake and hold back tears. Kylo’s eyes blinked open. He looked momentarily surprised before smirking up at Hux. He reached for Hux, his arm weak and shaking before landing on Hux’s waist. “Oh General, what are you doing?” Kylo’s voice was rough. It made Hux tremble harder. Kylo reached for Hux’s throat, causing Hux to grip his wrist with one hand, the other tightening its grip on Kylo’s throat.

“Ah- Hux…,” Kylo rasped. Kylo continued to reach for Hux and he did nothing to stop him. Kylo squeezed with more strength than Hux thought he had. “Killing me would result in your own demise.”

“You’ve already destroyed me,” Hux said through gritted teeth.

The two were interrupted when a ship came into view. Hux pushed roughly on Kylo’s chest as he rose to stand. Storm troopers rushed out with a stretcher to help Kylo on board. Hux walked back into the ship while they gathered Kylo. He didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is all Tasha's fault. Here's a link to the post that inspired it all: https://twitter.com/otpb0t/status/884212135437389824
> 
> Wrote this up pretty quickly so let me know if there's any typos. As always, your feedback is appreciated <3  
> Come say hi at my twitter @cajynn :)


End file.
